


A Moment's Panic

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [44]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Morning After, No Smut, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: For the first time in literal years, Azurha awoke naked.





	A Moment's Panic

For the first time in literal years, Azurha awoke naked. She pulled the sheets around her before sitting up to find the space next to her empty. The only evidence that Corso had even been there was an indent in the pillow. Azurha sighed, resting her head in her hands.

“He sure had changed.” She muttered to herself, before scouring the floor in search of her discarded clothes and standing up to get dressed. As she pulled on her shirt, the door swooshed open and Corso entered, balancing a tray loaded down with food.

“Hey, you’re finally awake!” He said, stepping around her and setting the tray down on the bed.

“How long was I out?” Azurha asked, as Corso kissed her cheek.

“Eleven hours, give or take.” Corso informed her, before sitting down. He took her hand and gently tugged her onto his lap. She straddled him, resting her forehead against his and sighing.

“Is something wrong?” Corso asked, wrapping his arms around her.

“No, stars no. I just… I missed you.” Azurha admitted before kissing him. Once she broke the kiss, Corso chuckled.

“Well, you won’t ever have to miss me again, I promise. I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
